Main Course
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Risa had invited some friends over for a meal, main course fish.


The kitchen that Risa Koizumi stood in looked like a boom had hit it; Upon every surface was stuff. Books, pots and pans, wooden spoons and other cutlery, thrown again foods like pieces of vegetables, powders, water and other unknown substances. The floor also had many things laying around, where things had been fallen and she did not have time to pick them up.

Walking to one side of the room she glances at the notebook. Suddenly her cat jumped up and sat across the book, frowning slightly she gave the cat as quick gently stroke before picking it up walking it to the open window it purred the whole way, then placing it on the sill she hurried back over to the notebook.

"Things are finally on track!" Risa cries out joyfully as she jumps up and pumps her fists into the air.

This weekend her mother and father were invited to a wedding, they would be spending the night at a hotel. Her brother was staying overnight with a friend to prepare for his exams. So Risa had a brilliant idea, she called up her boyfriend and friends asking them all over for a big meal.

However the big get together was today and she had overslept, causing her to rush around like a wet chicken.

Risa was so excited that she failed to see the chaos around the room and hums loudly as she puts the finishing touches on the fish for her main dish; the beautiful large fish was cooked and placed on a long plate, she decorating the top and sides with rows of grilled vegetables.

Closing her eyes she sighs and takes a step back, on opening her eyes she gazes over the starter, main and afters.

"Risa!" Nobuko Ishihara calls from beyond the door, "Do you need any help?"

"No. No." Risa replies back loudly smiling brightly, "I got this! Just wait at the table, I coming now!"

"Okay." Nobu answers and soon Risa felt she was got; getting the trolley she lent from work, Risa started placing the soup on it. The kind of soup was served cold and was one of the reasons she chose it, because if she need a little more time on things and would not had to worry 'if' it went cold.

Grinning at the brilliance of this plan she wheeled the trolley out the door and came to be in her family dinning room, where her friends sat at a round table.

Atsushi Ōtani her boyfriend was eyeing up the soup, he did not seem impress by the look of it.

"Shut it and eat." Risa said just as he opened his mouth for a comment.

Beside Atsushi sat Heikichi Nakao Nubo's boyfriend, next to her was Chiharu Tanaka and sat with Chiharu was her boyfriend Ryoji Suzuki. A empty seat was next to Atsushi and Ryoji, this one for Risa.

As she took her seat she gave a quick glance at her friends, then together they began eating the soup. As they ate the group of friends began talking of her college lives, spoke of things that were past and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Soup finished with Risa rose and was about to collect the plates when her friend began passing them to each other and piling them in front of her. Feeling a great deal of love for them she laughs as she rushes through the door with the trolley.

Blinking she stares at her cat standing over her lovely fish she spent ages cooking with a chunk of it on the side. Risa let out a scream causing the cat to dart away and those in the other room to jump, soon Atsushi was pushing at the door however he could not enter, because Risa placed her back on it.

"Oi! What's wrong?!" Atsushi shouts through the door as he slams his fist heavily at the door. Someone behind she could made out the others.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Risa cries back almost going into shut down, "Everything fine!"

"Then what's that you're screaming about?!" Atsushi shouts again only a little more calmer now he heard Risa's voice.

"That... I'll tell you later!" Risa informs as she notices that Atsushi was no longer trying to get in, she took a breathe. "I'm just getting the main now!"

Risa heard mumbling of Atsushi as he got further away, sighing aloud she hurried over to the fish. It was only mouthful of a cat's. Biting on her bottom lip she tried to think of what to give them now as she stared down at the missing piece.

"Wait!" Risa says to herself as she moved closer, "I can fix this!"

Grabbing a knife she carefully started cutting around the gap and took out the flesh where she thought the cat could have eaten. After that she started removing the vegetables she placed around the sides for décor and began to arrange them over the places that were missing.

"It looks better than before." Risa told herself as she stares at the fish. Now moving quickly she took the empty bowls off the trolley and placed the new plates and the long plate with her fish and forcing a smile on her face to went through.

All eyes was on her as she placed the beautiful looking fish in the centre of the table. She then grabs the plates to hand around, Nobu stood and helped out in putting the plates, to which Risa did not stop her. This action made Atsushi's eyes narrow, knowing that something was wrong since she had been so dead set on doing everything herself.

However no one said anything as they all tucked into the fish, their hostess's mood had rubbed off on them without her knowing it because as they ate and spoke it was nothing like when they had the starter.

Forcing another smile on her face she gathered the plates on the trolley again with Nobu's help, and together they went into the kitchen. Walking through Risa could feel her friend's eyes burning through her. The door opened and Risa blinks as she watches Chiharu coming in looking worried.

Nobu opened her mouth to began just as Risa opens her mouth to let out another scream as she points to her cat.

The was wiggling and meowing loudly, seemingly in pain. Running over to the cat she gathered it into her arms trying to calm it and see what was wrong. It calmed in her arms but it was still meowing mournfully.

'What if its food poisoning?' A voice in the back of her mind said to her, holding it closer she stood and turned to two behind her.

"Beth ate some of the fish before we did." Risa said at last as eyes formed in her eyes, "I cut out the parts she didn't ate and gave it to you."

"That's fine." Nobu says gently as she moves forwards going to give her a hug, but Risa moves out of reach.

"The cat seems to be in pain." Risa points out as she holds it tighter to her, Nobu's eyes widen as she realized what her friend was trying to say.

"So?" Chiharu asks looking to Nobu then to Risa.

"Risa is trying to say it might it food poisoning." Nobu said with a sigh, Risa nods while Chiharu covers her hand in shock,"Because of the fish." Another nod from Risa came, "Let's tell the boys."

"No need," Came Heikichi's calm voice, "We heard."

Standing at the open door were the three boyfriends, Atsushi stood with a frown and his arms crossed. Risa blinked at him through her tears awaiting judgement. The cat started wiggling violently again in her arms.

"Darling." Nobu says with a smile as she hurried over to him. Chiharu went over to her boyfriend who stood watching everything in silence.

"Best thing to do is go to the hospital." Heikichi went on to say, "The sooner the better."

Atsushi marched in and grabbed hold on Risa's upper arm, then he started pulling her along. Without a word she followed still holding the cat in her arms.

"You go ahead." Risa whispers softly as she jerks her arms out of his grip and looked away, "I have to get Beth to the vets first."

"Get a neighbour to take it." Atsushi told her firmly as he places his arm around her back this time, using more of his strength now to move her along. Nodding and crying Risa let Atsushi usher her out of the door.

XD ~ DX

Risa sat in her living room feeling miserable, she and everyone else had spent the whole night at the hospital getting their stomach emptied. She was not sure what to say to them when she would see them next.

Beth was back also, the cat was purring away on her lap like nothing had happened. The vets had given her some pills saying that Beth's ribs were bruised for some reason. Risa did not think much about it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and carefully taking the cat off of her lap and onto the seat next, she went to the front door, knowing that there was only one person who would knock this way and not use the bell. On opening it she found the person she thought it would be, her brother.

"Forgot your keys again." Risa said as she stood back for him to come in, then added, "You're early."

"Yeah, was worry about Beth." Her bother said as he looked around on the floor about something, "Before I went yesterday morning I dropped my heavily bag on her, she seemed alright when I left but I'm still worried."

Risa suddenly knew that the cause of the cat's painful outburst and it was not because of her fish.


End file.
